


Tell that to Kanjiklub

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Dunkirk (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 高地兵组拉郎。





	1. Chapter 1

巴拉-蒂克打开他的休息舱门的时候，还没觉出有哪里不对。   
他既累且困。瓜维亚死亡帮和康吉俱乐部的外环生意又起了冲突，等他以磋商者的身份赶到那偏远地方的时候，双方已经对轰了快二十个标准时。康吉俱乐部的——按巴拉-蒂克一贯的看法来说——街头混混们甚至都不给他一个靠近讲理的机会。巴拉-蒂克最后只好抄起他的冲击炮，带着一队士兵杀到了对方领头者的面前，用枪口指着他们坐下来谈判。   
他们又仔细协商了五个标准时，这一点也不比打进去那一步更容易。康吉俱乐部给他的一贯印象是简单粗旷，但就连巴拉-蒂克也不得不承认他们在谈判桌上的世故精明。毕竟在道上能混出来，再怎么也是学到过一些门道的。巴拉-蒂克很小心地在平衡点间为瓜维亚死亡帮争取最大化的利益。他不是随便的某个不知深浅的帮派喽罗，他能在瓜维亚死亡帮达到目前的地位，被视作帮派门面和最优秀的交易人、磋商者，靠得就是他的聪明才智，是他机敏的大脑把他和身后那些套在红色机甲里的赛博士兵区分开来。他同时也注意着避免彻底激怒对方，他知道一场全面的帮派战争并不会给瓜维亚死亡帮带来什么收益，反而只会让双方两败俱伤。   
好在他总算凭着经验与智慧了结了这事。康吉俱乐部的代表最后说一句“巴拉-蒂克果然名不虚传”，然后就连请带赶地把他关在了门外。他那时才感觉到疲倦。困意瞬间包裹了他，他保持着最后的警醒乘穿梭舰回到了飞船上，交待了手下的士兵返航的细节，然后径直一头扎进了自己的舱室。   
  


巴拉-蒂克是裤子脱了一半才发现房间里还有别人的。   
他迷糊的脑子一半在指挥他赶紧睡觉，另一半却还在警醒地审视环境——任何一个优秀的黑帮成员在银河系的任何一个地方都得有这种觉悟，哪怕是在“安全的”休息舱里。他一屁股坐在床边，解开拉链，把右腿从裤管里灵活地退出来。差不多就在这个时候，他捕捉到了床底的一阵呼吸声。声音很小，明显是被努力压制着的。如果换成其他没有巴拉-蒂克经验丰厚的人，可能会把它当作是飞船的空气循环系统的声音。他只愣了一眨眼的时间，然后当即决定不动声色地继续脱裤子。   
也许只有一个人，他想。他的舱室没有什么特殊优待，和普通帮派成员的一样小。一张床，一组柜子，一张桌子。柜子门按他的习惯大敞着，里面只有他悬挂着的换洗皮衣。桌子正对着他坐的地方，上面只摆着他刚才进来后放着的冲击炮，同样一览无遗。这两个地方都不像是能藏人的样子。他心不在焉地慢慢把皮裤从左腿往下拉，同时思考着来者的身份。他怀疑是康吉俱乐部不满刚才的协商，派人偷偷潜入了他的房间。他决定待会儿制住人后，得问清楚是从哪里进来的。康吉俱乐部一向行事喧张，他没料到竟然其中还能找出这样的潜行大师。他把裤子叠好，放在床脚，手顺势拿过放在桌上的冲击炮，迅速指向床底。   
“滚出来。”巴拉-蒂克吼道。   
  


从他床下出来的男人干净整洁、发型清爽，看起来怎么都不像是康吉俱乐部的人，也许他们终于学会找雇佣兵了。巴拉-蒂克向来为自己年仅二十四岁就有现在这样的能力而暗暗骄傲，但这人看起来约莫是和他差不多大，也许还要更小一点，而他刚才无声无息地潜入了巴拉-蒂克的舱室。他继续观察到来者的衣物，奇怪不过看上去柔软的绿色布料，没有盔甲，这倒能用潜行来解释，但是——除了腰带上别着的一把小刀样的东西，没有其他肉眼可见的武器。巴拉-蒂克心中一凛，这多半意味着此人是个近战高手。他继续用冲击炮稳稳地对准来人的头，气势凶猛得让人完全能忽略掉他正没穿裤子坐在自己的床上这一情况。   
“你——”他等那人完全爬出来之后，用枪口抬起对方的下巴，准备审问。   
没想到那人看到巴拉-蒂克的脸，大吃一惊，抢过话头：“是你。”   
巴拉-蒂克疑惑了，他不记得见到过这个男人。“什么叫是我？”他没有放松警惕，仍然举着武器，“康吉俱乐部雇你的时候，没告诉你我长这样吗？”   
那人慢慢地眨一眨眼睛：“什么康吉俱乐部？我不知道。”   
“跟康吉俱乐部说去吧。”巴拉-蒂克现在几乎是可以确定这人在装蒜了。“雇你来威胁我或者绑架我或者杀掉我的那个康吉俱乐部。”他说。   
“我为什么要杀你？”那人问，“我们不是一边的吗？苏格兰？海兰德斯？”   
后两个词巴拉-蒂克没有听懂。“这我可是头一次听说。”他皱着眉，“我从来没有见过你。”   
  


那人现在在打量他了，他的注意力被巴拉-蒂克的赛博左腿吸引过去。来人说：“这个。”巴拉-蒂克没来由地想把左腿藏起来，很少有人知道他身上也有被机器取代的部分。来人继续说：“不，你不是他。”   
“怎么？长得像你认识的人？”巴拉-蒂克搞清了情况。   
那人摇头：“不，不是像，是一模一样。”他手伸进了衣袋。巴拉-蒂克立马紧张地抬高了枪。“不。我是要给你看他。”那人说。他慢慢地从衣袋里取出一张黑白相间的纸片，举在巴拉-蒂克眼前。他不得不承认纸上的人确实和他极为相似，上面的人身上也穿着和来者差不多的衣物。   
“我不是这个人。”他说。   
“我注意到了。”对方说。   
“所以你不是来这里杀我的？你是来找这个人的？”巴拉-蒂克犹豫着慢慢放下了枪，但仍然紧绷着神经。   
“不是。”对方说，“我从照相馆取了照片，准备回军营。一拉开大门，我就进到这个房间了，再回头照相馆的门已经关上了。”   
  


“照相馆。”巴拉-蒂克重复着他的话，这又是一个他不熟悉的名词，“这听起来像是单人瞬时空间跳跃。原理未知，极为罕见。我好像以前有在黑市的地下情报网听闻过。”他无意识地轻敲着自己的下巴：“你可以叫我巴拉-蒂克。你呢？”   
“亚历克斯。”对方很快地回复。   
“来吧，亚历克斯。”巴拉-蒂克站起来开始穿裤子，“看在你那和我长得像的朋友的情面上。你来的星球的详细坐标，我让他们把你送回去。”   
“什……什么？”亚历克斯结结巴巴。   
“你不会不记得吧？”巴拉-蒂克推开舱门时随口一问。“天哪，你不会从来没离开过你出生的星球吧。”他回头看到亚历克斯还愣在原地，“算了，星翼分区、恒星系、行星名字也可以的。我碰巧去过很多地方。”   
亚历克斯像是在努力地回想。“地球，太阳系。”他最后只给出这么多信息。   
“我从没听说过。”巴拉-蒂克整张脸都快皱到一起了：“我让他们帮你在数据库里查一查。是外环的星系吗？我可不希望为了送你回家横跨整个银河系。”   
亚历克斯跟着他出了舱门。


	2. Chapter 2

瓜维亚死亡帮的赛博士兵们有特别的交流方式。他们在战斗中通过连接神经的网络交流，安静有序。平常的时间，他们要是有什么八卦，也会用上高频率的数据传输通讯系统的帮助。巴拉-蒂克，作为一个优秀的磋商者而不是战士，被允许不装那些乱七八糟的夺去人性的东西。但赛博士兵们不知道的是，他能了解他们都在聊些什么。“总得知道你的手下是不是在谋划趁你睡着把你丢出飞船吧？”上司给他这个权限的时候脸上挂着一个让他汗毛耸立的冷笑。 

而现在，巴拉-蒂克看着被监控的通讯频道上快速滑过的一串串文字，陷入了焦虑。不，他的手下们并没有在商量武力夺权把他丢到太空里。他们只是在闲聊，不过话题的中心人物——   


 

BLTK008：23，23，23，23。  
BLTK008：23，你别装死。  
BLTK008：23！  
BLTK042：哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
BLTK008：2323232323232323！  
BLTK008：23333333！  
BLTK023：有事说事。  
BLTK008：23！你总算理我了。怎么值班的？系统坏了。  
BLTK023：我看看。  
BLTK023：没坏。  
BLTK008：坏了！我从舰桥值完班回来，权限就开不了我舱门了。  
BLTK042：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
BLTK023：数据没有异常。  
BLTK015：哦对了，08，巴拉-蒂克让我通知你，他跟你换舱室了。你去他原来那个舱室吧。东西我跟14都帮你搬过去了。  
BLTK008：为？什？么？  
BLTK008：他又不懂欣赏我豪华舱室的观景级别全景大落地窗！  
BLTK008：还有我的奢侈大床！  
BLTK008：等等你们俩把我柜子上的第一秩序风暴兵手办都放哪儿了？巴拉-蒂克那个小房间又放不下。  
BLTK008：15！回答我！  
BLTK008：14！  
BLTK008：我的收藏手办！  
BLTK014：床上。知道你宝贝得很。桌子上放不下。  
BLTK008：谢谢！  
BLTK008：我睡哪儿？  
BLTK042：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
BLTK033：哈哈哈睡地上吧。  
BLTK008：凭什么？  
BLTK002：08，别闹，本来那舱室就是给巴拉-蒂克准备的。人家不要，我们之中抽签才抽到你的。  
BLTK008：他为什么突然要了？  
BLTK030：准确来说，我好像知道一点线索。  
BLTK008：说！  
BLTK028：刚才我跟30在数据库值班，巴拉-蒂克过来了一趟查资料。  
BLTK008：然后呢？  
BLTK028：然后他就走了。  
BLTK008：这和换走我的舱室有什么关系？30你来说，说重点。  
BLTK030：准确来说，巴拉-蒂克带了个人。  
BLTK033：人？什么人？  
BLTK028：长得还挺不错的。  
BLTK030：准确来说，要查资料的是那个人。说是要查啥一颗叫做泥土的行星，根本就没有星球叫这么怪的名字啦。  
BLTK028：查无此球，然后巴拉-蒂克跟他凑在角落里说了会儿悄悄话，之后他们就走了。  
BLTK014：然后他俩应该就来找我和15搬舱室了。  
BLTK008：为什么是我的舱室？  
BLTK042：哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
BLTK023：船上没有空的舱室了。  
BLTK033：只有你的舱室住得下两个人。  
BLTK008：到底哪里冒出来这么一个人？  
BLTK002：对哦，巴拉-蒂克从来没带过生人上船啊。  
BLTK008：等等，他们俩住一起？  
BLTK015：你不信就去敲开他舱门看看。  
BLTK008：算了。  
BLTK008：我的意思是。  
BLTK008：巴拉-蒂克。  
BLTK042：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
BLTK033：没懂。  
BLTK028：你最好把你的意思再说清楚一点。  
BLTK008：巴拉-蒂克诶，巴拉-蒂克——那个停靠休息的时候只懂去小酒馆一个人喝酒的巴拉-蒂克。  
BLTK008：带了一个人回船上，还和她住在一起。  
BLTK030：准确来说，是他。  
BLTK008：他？好吧随便啦，这不是最重要的。  
BLTK033：等等我好像懂你的意思了。  
BLTK042：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
BLTK008：是吧！  
BLTK028：天呐。  
BLTK020：巴拉蒂克开窍了？终于？  
BLTK030：准确来说，恐怕是的。  
BLTK008：巴拉-蒂克！  
BLTK008：召了男妓！  
BLTK008：还让人家留宿了！   


 

巴拉-蒂克，人生赢家，瓜维亚死亡帮的最佳门面人，在整个银河系黑社会都赫赫有名的磋商者，就这样陷入了目前他二十多年人生中最严重的焦虑情绪。  
“你在看什么？”亚历克斯，现在拘谨地坐在豪华舱室里面对着观景级别全景大落地窗的奢侈大床上，问他。  
巴拉-蒂克掐掉了显示。虽然亚历克斯在资料库里的表现已经说明了他不识字，但巴拉-蒂克还是心虚地害怕着“召了男妓”那一行被他发现。“没什么。”他说。  
“所以现在我回不了家了？”亚历克斯翻过了这个话题，巴拉-蒂克松了口气。  
巴拉-蒂克回答他：“似乎是的。你姑且先跟我待着吧，等回了总部我再帮你查查更全的资料库。”  
亚历克斯的目光从椅子上的巴拉-蒂克转到了他身后窗外的星河美景：“好吧。”  
“咳咳，那个。”巴拉-蒂克说。  
“哪个？”亚历克斯还在看窗外。巴拉-蒂克不知道那有什么好看的，无非就是一片黑色的空无一物。他们附近并没有什么星球。  
“床，我的。”巴拉-蒂克尽量简洁地说。  
亚历克斯立刻从床上弹了起来，他脸红了：“哦对。”  
巴拉-蒂克躺下之后才突然想起来：“你有换洗的衣服吗？”  
亚历克斯的声音从他身侧的地板上传来：“我像是带了吗？”  
“好吧，”巴拉-蒂克妥协了，“你可以先穿我的。”  
然后这一天的丰富经历带来的精疲力竭就把巴拉-蒂克拽进了梦乡。 

 

BLTK008：通讯室的帮我远程呼叫一下GDGC176。  
GDGC176：BT08，咋了？  
BLTK008：巴拉-蒂克占了我的舱室召了男妓回来！  
GDGC176：巴拉-蒂克？男妓？你的舱室？  
GDGC176：那你现在住哪儿啊？我记得你们船是满员的吧。  
BLTK006：他住到巴拉-蒂克原来那个单人小舱室去了。  
GDGC176：那你手办放哪儿？  
BLTK008：床上啊。  
GDGC176：那你睡哪儿？  
BLTK042：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
BLTK008：通讯室的可以关掉远程通讯了，谢谢。  
BLTK042：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

 

GDGC176：175，给你讲个好玩的事。  
GDGC175：说。  
GDGC176：巴拉-蒂克召了男妓，还带回船上去了。   
GDGC175：那个巴拉-蒂克？他终于长大了？   
GDGC175：我要给每艘还在外面的船上的通讯员讲。   
GDGC176：我帮你连线。

**Author's Note:**

> 我还是想再问一次，真的没有太太买高地兵组安利，然后搞个比方说“他俩在渔船上的时候以为其他人都睡着了然后来了一发但其实大家都醒着憋着不敢出声的PWP”吗？
> 
> 先放在这里，反正也没有人要吃。我自己缓慢地割腿肉。


End file.
